Albus and Horace
Albus and Horace are two bodyguards and worked for Eliza. These humanoids resembles an egyptian jackal and falcon. Are often abused by their boss, but faithfully serve and fulfill their tasks that she orders, to protect, transport and assists her in their pleasant luxuries. Description Albus Albus is younger and more aggressive than Horace. Although the two tend to argue, they have no problem working together and are willing to help Eliza in her time of need. Meets the typical characteristics of a divine representation of an egyptian jackal, the best known is Anubis. He is tall and stocky, his skin is a darkened blue, his eyes are yellow and his hair is white with dreadlocks. Wears a white tuxedo buttoned, underneath, he wears a red shirt with a black tie. Horace Although described as out of shape, Horace is more refined and experienced than Albus. The two tend to fight each other, but still work together so they can help Eliza when she needs them. It is clearly comparable that it resembles the god horus, given by its features of bird with human body. He is dressed in a black tuxedo, and underneath is a light blue shirt with a white tie, ocuppies glasses, over his head, wearing a fez hat and a light blue feather on it. The skin of the body is white, so its bill is black and the back is golden, some dark marks are painted to their eyes. History In Game In the presentation of the beginning, before fighting, Eliza will be brought by Albus and Horace to be carried with her on a stretcher (In more random instances, Albus and Horace can bring it pulling a chariot). It not be enough of his austere disposition in the battle, it turns out that they are part of some of the combos made by Eliza; how to call Horace so he can ram the opponent or take her in his arms, to move faster towards his goal. On the side of Albus, the, hidden under the ground, will hold the foot of the fighter and so can not escape the damage that Eliza infringes, also with a snap of fingers, call him to push a piece of furniture and throw it to whoever is at his reach. If Eliza ever loses, Albus will take her arm and shake the opponent's fist in a sign of hatred. In another, she, embarrassed, will take a seat in her divan. On the sides, his loyalty minions accompanied her and Albus moved a fan, growled with rage. Story Mode They participated in Eliza's story mode, kidnapping Ms. Fortune for power that he kept inside. Putting it in the trunk of the car and bringing it to his mistress. They also prevented Double continuing to harm Eliza when they found the underground ruins of Gehena. The order to continue capturing more hostages, end up trapping the young Squigly in the arms of Albus, who was already unconscious by the loss of the Skullheart and sent to lock in the catacombs. Gallery Horace and Albus limusine.png|Albus and Horace opening the limousine for his lady. Albus and Horace scenary.jpg|Albus and Horace in the stage. Albus and Horace fall.png|Albus and Horace falling in the pool blood of Eliza. Albus.png Horace Skullgirls.png Navigation Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Incompetent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Thugs Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Protective Category:Kidnapper Category:Animals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Inconclusive Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off